


Daily Warm-ups

by Apollo_Benny



Category: Own universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Benny/pseuds/Apollo_Benny
Summary: This is where i post my daily warm-ups when i write. Some might be related, some might not. Hopefully I won't forget about this





	Daily Warm-ups

9/7/19

Prompt- Write a story about a teenager visiting the place where they grew up.

I walk the streets of what used to be my home. Ravaged by the ongoing civil war, it looks nothing like the idyllic place where I was raised. Houses are nothing but mere rubble and there is nothing living within a 10 mile radius. Glass crunches under my feet as I search for any landmark that would lead me to my childhood home. Finally, I see the park by my house and know that it is on the other side.

A sudden sense of dread fills me as I wonder what I will find. My pace quickens, the need to know overtakes me and soon I am sprinting, past the park, down the driveway and there it is. The shell of the house is still standing, but the roof was caved in. I tread up the steps, avoiding splintering wood and a broken window pane. I brush the door and it creaks open. Inside is dark, quiet, and musty. Picture frames are scattered on the ground, yet the furniture is right where is was the day I left.

* * *

_“Ivan, we don’t have much time.” My father’s hand grips tighter on my arms. I begin to cry. “Ivan, listen, it’s time for you to be a big boy. You need to go to the train station and go to grandma’s house.” _

_“Papa!” I say, before sobbing more, “Papa, they’re not going to let a 10 year old on the train alone without a ticket! Are you and Mama coming too?” _

_My father’s face falls. He pulls out one train ticket and put it in my pocket. Mama comes down from my room and gives me a suitcase and Papa’s messenger bag. They both hugged me tighter than they ever have. Papa and Mama are both crying. _

_“No, Ivan. This is a journey you must take alone. Once the war is over, we will come and get you. It will all be okay. Go now and hurry. I love you.” _

* * *

They never did come for me in the end. Two years into the war, a soldier came to Grandma’s home. I haven’t seen my parents since. Grandma tells me they fought for me and kids like me to be free. It’s been a year since the war ended and I am now twenty years old. Old enough to travel on my own, back home to the place I never thought I’d see again.


End file.
